This invention relates generally to a device for showing the charge level of a DC battery and more particularly to a device that will provide an indication of the ability of the battery to provide a charge over a given reference voltage scale. As is known, the use of DC voltage batteries, especially with and in conjunction with the electrical system in an automobile or boat is well known. It is not uncommon due to the high voltage demand necessary in starting an internal combustion engine that the battery will fail without giving any prior warning or notice, which could be very hazardous especially in the operation of a boat. The instant invention overcomes battery failure problems by providing an indication prior to the failure of the battery which would give adequate warning for a user to take steps to either have the battery recharged prior to its failure or to have it replaced. By providing a sequenced plurality of indicators the instant invention shows changes in the voltage of the battery, which are indicative of the charge capacity of the battery. The prior art shows a plurality of devices which are complicated and unreliable to provide an indication of battery voltage status. The instant invention is an improvement over the devices shown in the prior art in that it is miniaturized, uses extremely reliable circuit elements and provides extremely accurate settings and may be utilized in a variety of different voltage ranges which allows it to be used in many different voltage environments without having to alter radically any of the elements in the device. The device includes the use of a scaling voltage network which provides accuracy in the .+-. 5 millivolt range. The device also includes a plurality of switch positions which allows the indicators and alarm to be tested, if necessary.